1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sheet handling devices in general and particularly to copy finishers adapted to forming collated sets of copy sheets, stapling the sets, and stacking the sets in an offset orientation on an output tray.
2. Prior Art
The use of finishers to form booklets or collated sets of copy sheets is well known in the prior art. Such finishers are usually coupled to a printer or copier/duplicator mechanism. As copy sheets are generated by the duplicator mechanism, the sheets are assembled into sets or booklets by the finisher. The sets are then stapled and are accumulated on an output tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,672 is an example of a prior art finisher. The finisher consists of an intermediate tray operable to accumulate a set of sheets. Usually the set contains a predetermined number of sheets. A jogger mechanism is coupled to the tray and forces the sheets into edgewise alignment. A stapler is disposed relative to the tray and, if selected, staples the sheets. A sheet transport device transports each set of sheets to an output table. The transport device is controlled so that complete stapled sets are stacked in an offset fashion on the output table.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,595 is another example of prior art finishers. The finisher includes a tray wherein sheets to be stapled are accumulated in aligned sets. The sets are stapled and ejected onto a separate output tray.
Although the prior art finishers may have worked satisfactorily for their intended purposes, certain drawbacks are noted. These prior art finishers use separate tables for forming sets and for stacking stapled sets. The utilization of two separate tables tends to unduly increase the size and cost of the prior art finishers.